The compressor section of an aircraft turbine engine compresses incoming air such that oxygen is concentrated at a level sufficient for combustion. The stator section of a compressor contains an array of airfoils that act to direct airflow downstream into the combustion chamber of the turbine. Aircraft stators are precision fabrications, and are typically manufactured from stainless steels such as type 410/420 (Martensitic), wrought nickel alloys such as Hastelloy alloy type X, Inconel alloy 718, or possibly titanium. Many engines use airfoils commonly referred to as two-dimensional (2D) airfoils. Two dimensional airfoils capture airflow losses in two directions. More recently three-dimensional (3D) airfoils have come into frequent usage. Three-dimensional airfoils have an advantage over two-dimensional airfoils in that they capture flow losses in a third additional direction, i.e., in the radially outward direction. Thus, turbines that employ 3D stator airfoils are more efficient than their 2D counterparts.